User talk:GamingFanatic
2010 Archives * 2011 Archives Favor Nintendo, I need a favor. I got into a situation with DM84 that has gotten me blocked for a month on Beyblade Wikia with EdBoy3 and I need to speak with him. I left him a message since I can't leave him anything on Beyblade Wikia so can you go on the Beyblade Wikia and tell him I left him a message on Redapedia? I would really appreciate it since I realize I have done something wrong but I need to get this situation cleaned up. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I probably should not have helped DM84 but you know that I always try to help somebody out if they need it. Unfortunately, it appears I have not learned yet with DM84 that if I help him, I get into trouble. Thank you for your help. Looks like I owe you one.Zachattack31 (talk) 05:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Stop Heres the pic im on Pyrosmaster (talk) 01:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Desperate(not in that way) Listen,im playing my friend in mario kart wii but i havent played in a while so like any other game,i must not have taken care of it so it got scratched,i need it to work by saturday and i cant afford another game.So i really really really really need some help on figuring out is their anything that could repair the CD,you know anything? I really need it to work. Pyrosmaster (talk) 03:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply I didn't say May 4th, I said March 14th. And heck, three days off is good if you haven't seen the info in a year. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 00:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my page? i was trying to make the destinction between the species and the individual more destinct like the distinction between dragonoid and drago.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 01:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Congrats You are now a Chat Moderator. Don't fail our expectations. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| ''Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Still A Bit Of A Newbie! :( 14:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, By The Way, I Think The Castle Thing Is SUPER DUPER MEGA ULTRA FUN!!!!!!! :) :D 14:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! Now that I'm back, I would like to let you know that I'm not gonna put up with anyone's crap, I'm not going to put up with anyone's criticism or anything negative. I'm not directing this towards you, just everyone that's not an admin. If someone does though, I shall Immediately report them to you or a different admin if you're not online at the time. Until then, I shall be doing my own thing. Adios! The comment above this one is mine. Drago's buddy (talk) 19:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Intros If you're talking about the blog A2 closed, that was made in 2010. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 21:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hm...eeyup. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah. It wouldn't let me come on. :/ Do you think you can win against the Infinite Darkus Brawler? 19:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi Well Ok Thanks i thought it was better way of reprenststing grammer. BakuTech Blunder Emergency Dude, this is urgent. Please don't miss the recording of BakuTech Episode 9 tomorrow because I can't find TV Tokyo in my reinstalled Keyhole TV. (We reboot our computer and reinstalled everything). There's this Nihon TV and TV Asahi right below it but no more TV Tokyo. 0__0; Please dude, you're the only one who can help me regarding this. Thanks in advance. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 12:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) TV Setouchi is gone!!! 0________0 '''OH MY GOD!!!' But TV Tokyo is back in Keyhole TV. YAY! XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 17:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) TakuBech Seiyuu Hi dude, there seems to be a problem with the BakuTech voice actor navigation bar so I hope you can edit it for me. The following needs to be added: *Hidenori Takahashi (Announcer) *Yumi Uchiyama (Jinza) *Hiro Nakajima (Karashina) (still no Tohga or Master Jyou voice actor...) Thanks! :D "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 09:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Duel Masters ~ Fangirl Victory! XDD OMG I think you should record July 7's Duel Masters Victory V! Episode. XDDD This is why: http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/2455/dm13s.jpg XDDDDDDDDDDDDD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 05:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) D@mn...... not a SWEAR Really Nintendo I was literally searching and used a quote from a book, also heres a link http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080727214947AA8ZVgt also the fact that you banned me when I was giving evidence is funny, and it was quite late. Also D@mn ONLY classes as a swear when 'God' is added in the front. This Wiki also has a tendency to be kinda Biased to a sence, as some admins can use H*ll and D@mn as a common word and do it with out no commotion. they arnt even censored when they sometime do it, I dont want to pont names but hey. Also I dont see the point in the reason of Biased decisions, Warnings for Quotes, and Evedential Situations... Callum... >.> Reply from chat A late reply to your recommendation on removing the "B*tches be trolling wiki". I don't bother editing and showing the wiki's I edit. Wikia randomly shows what wiki I've edited. That wiki just happened to be a wiki home to a user who 'trolled' this wiki. All I did was give him a warning not to be trolling other wikis. So if you have a problem with my userpage, I'm sorry but I find it strange how you could care so much about my page whereas I couldn't care less. Maybe you can have my profile?-Maybe? Seriously, dude! Look at all of the other pages for mechtogans, at all write :power level = 2000 G! Why not at Flytris too? Phall Dragon (talk) 16:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Soooo.... ...you say that Mechtogans's power levels were false, what do you think about the mobile assault vehicles, or Colossus Bakugan, or Zukanator(is the most powerfull battle gear, but his G power is unknown, can be 100, or 200, or ...E )? I think that there mustn't exist the power levels, because they were never proven. What do you think? For you... To say thankyou for uploading the bakutech episodes I have made you a new avatar, I don't know if you will use it, but hopefully you will... anyway here it is: ~Dragodestroyer 'Fission Mailure' No worries. Let's just await the return of the Devil. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 05:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answer! All is in the title? :D Dude, go ahead. You're one of my best buds when it comes to TakuBech stuff. :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 18:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I watched TakuBech in TV Tokyo Network. Man, what a plot twist! XD "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 15:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hola Hi!